


「本马达」Lolita 1-11

by nejiang



Category: Ben Affleck/Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejiang/pseuds/nejiang
Summary: 糖爹本x小嫩呆，五十度灰AU，nc-17





	1. Chapter 1

1.

如果不是那个男孩，他从来不知道自己有这种爱好。

 

宴会厅里光影交错，隔着人群也能感受到男孩扑面而来的清澈甜嫩的味道。Ben当即加升服务等级，指定男孩——嗯，他看到名册上，男孩的名字叫Matt。不知道是真是假，总之，男孩受命来为他进行贴身服务，他喊了声这个名字，眼前白皙的尖俏脸蛋上，马上红了一片。

豪华邮轮上各式娱乐节目全天候不停。Ben在男孩陪同下玩了几把21点，借口手气不好叫男孩陪他去甲板上吹风。

Matt困惑地眨眨蓝眼睛，他明明看到男人这么一小会儿少说赢了几万块，手气不好？大概有钱人的观念和他不太一样。

外面月明星稀，他们找了处背风的僻静角落，Ben点了支烟，一手夹烟一手插进裤袋，完美剪裁的西装紧紧包裹着高大厚实的体魄，在夜里也能感受到强健的肌肉线条和其中蕴含的力量。

以及成熟醇厚的性感男人味。

“你也来一支。”他把烟盒递给男孩。

贴身服务生摇摇头，略显羞涩地说：“现在是工作时间。”

“没关系，你不说我不说，谁会知道。你要是怕人看见，我帮你挡着。”

Ben抓住他的手腕，用力一拉，两人换个位置，男孩纤薄的腰身贴上船尾护栏，比他壮硕一圈不止的贵客立在他外侧，从后面当真一点看不到他。

Matt便听话地从烟盒里拿出香烟和火机，在男人的注视下，点烟的手抖了几下，加上风大，火机溅出几点火星，竟然一时没有点着。

“别动。”男人抓住手腕上一模一样的地方，略微俯身叼着烟向他凑过去，亲自借火给他。

袅袅烟雾从挨得极近的两人间飘散。Ben带着点玩味的笑立起身，漫不经心吐出烟雾，明目张胆盯着金发小服务生看。

按照之前接受的培训，客人不说话，服务生万没有开口的道理。Matt于是干巴巴陪着抽烟，手里捧着便携烟盒给男人磕烟灰用。

没有船舱里明亮的光线，穿着服务生三件套西装系着酒红领结的男孩看上去更显得幼嫩，仿佛能被夜风吹破。他比Ben矮了大半头，身高差的关系，从下望过去的眼神多了分要看不看的闪躲意味，蒙着夜色，Ben料想被他这么直白地看着，男孩透薄的白嫩肌肤怕是又涨红了。

久经风月的情场老手忽然涌上一阵久违的抑制不住的情动。

“还在读大学？”Ben问。

心里却清楚这种私人问题问了也是白问。虽然一些默认允许发生的，更私人的服务不包含在合同范围里，需要双方当事人另行约定，不过这种场合哪怕新人都懂得逢场作戏，名字都不一定是真的，何况更深入的问题了，大家都是来放松享受的，没人会来寻求灵魂伴侣。

Ben当然也不是。经验老道的男人有钱有势，从不跟自己的欲望过不去，随口找个话头，男孩认真地点点头，想说什么却止住了，最后露出一个道歉般不好意思的甜笑。

男人不禁有些意外，看来真是个稚嫩的新人，能懂规矩么。不过不管懂不懂，他是不打算委屈自己的。

夜色加深，海风也跟着变大。在上风口的男孩不时抬手捋顺被吹乱的金色短发，不过没什么用，细碎的流海贴在额头脸颊边上，顾及在客人面前的仪态，他不能有太大动作，但也是同样的原因，不能仪容不整，为难地进退不能。

他听到一声轻笑，抬头，男人的大手正朝他伸过来，长指插进他的发间，柔顺的金色发丝从他指间流过，几下就被捋顺。

连发丝都知道在上位者面前臣服，顺从。

然而男人的手却没从他头上拿开，而是轻轻下滑，两指拖住他的下颌挑起来。

他被迫直视此刻对他来说无上尊贵的人，看着对方毫不犹豫地压下来，吻住了他。

 

 

舷窗玻璃正对着床头上方，男孩被脱下的长裤堆在腿根，白花花的肉臀倒映在玻璃窗面上，比海上高悬的满月还白亮。

他面朝下趴在床上，年长的男人从后面掰开他的臀瓣，大半管润滑剂被挤进他的肛口，男人却没急着抹匀进入他，而是用两只大掌来回揉捏丰润的臀瓣。

贵宾套间里月色随着海浪涤荡，男人什么也没说，但是手上似重似轻时而按压时而揉捏，得趣享受着弹软紧实的臀肉触感，分明告诉臣服他身下的男孩，自己有多满意他的肉体。

晶亮的滑润水剂从翕合的后穴里流出来。

长久没有下一步动作，Matt像手术台上的小动物，不安地回头看后面的进展。

他们一进门就开始接吻，只随手按开玄关的顶灯和客厅的落地灯，卧室里光线昏暗，不过两人离得很近，Matt一回头就看到他要服务好几天的人领结被扯开松松挂着，两鬓整齐后梳的灰发不知什么时候垂下来一缕，专注盯着他的腿间看。

经过时间的沉淀，成熟锋利的英俊面庞在黑暗里不可思议的慑人，甚至多了几分月亮暗面不可预知的危险气息。Matt忙回过头，心脏忽然扑通扑通跳得厉害，全身的血液都向下体急涌，再不开始，他就要忍不住了。

“先生⋯⋯”安静的套间里，低软的少年嗓音轻声说。

回应他的是被玩弄臀瓣牵扯挤压出的肠道里滑腻的水声。

他低头咬住下唇。

久经情场的Ben十分沉得住气，虽然第一眼看到男孩就很想要他。到了他这个年纪和地位，没有什么是他得不到的，久居上位的掠食者惯于食之入髓，缓慢彻底地享受。

尽管手下鲜嫩欲滴的年轻肉体让他无比着迷。

仿佛自己都年轻起来。

在明亮的灯光下，笔挺的小服务生还有着介于男孩和男人间青涩又锐利的英气，现在被剥下外套，浸在黑暗里，那点露头的成人气息像被折断似的簌簌掉到脚下。偷偷回头看他的样子羞怯，无辜，诱人捏碎他。

Ben之前也睡过一些年轻的男孩子，但还是第一次有这种甜得像吸蜜的感觉。从他吻上男孩，尝到对方清甜的呼吸开始，想要掠夺和支配的欲望，以及反过头被掠夺到的东西滋养的充实感，久违地席卷了他。

他克制着自己不要像个没尝过荤的毛头小子。在接吻时，搂住男孩的腰抚摸他时，慢慢品尝滑嫩小舌上的蜜汁，享受怀里青春鲜活的悸动。男孩是自愿跟他走进来的，甚至没和他讨论过价格，不过在Ben抱着他边吻边往卧室走时，那双和他们的体型一样，比他小了不止一圈肉鼓鼓的手，攀上他的肩膀，既没有推远也没有拉近，被吻得湿红的嘴唇茫然喊了他一声。

“先生。”

同刚刚一样欲言又止，引人遐想的语气。

双手用力把白软的臀瓣外分，Ben将自己忍耐多时的地方对准湿亮的小穴顶了进去。没有正式的开拓，只靠揉挤臀肉让润滑剂布满肠道里，进入的过程不那么顺利，男孩抱紧下面的软枕，颤抖着闷哼一声。

“这么紧，第一次？”

Ben粗喘问，和名字一样没当成认真的问题，随口一问。看男孩这么顺从地躺到他身下，想必应该一回生两回熟了。

男孩果然点点头，侧向一边的脸颊微微涨红，眼尾似乎有水光闪动。

Ben不知怎么忽然想相信他。他听说过一些服务生为了讨客人欢心会提前润滑自己的传言，男孩这么紧涩，大概一开始没有陪睡的打算，难道欲言又止是因为这个？

然而很快，Ben就不想深究这些了。只探进了一个头部，被湿润紧穴裹紧吸吮的美妙感觉让所有忍耐都值得。他一边持续顶入，一边俯身解开还挂在男孩身上的雪白衬衫，上下同时剥开他，让他彻底为自己打开。

 

游轮上整体行驶平稳，偶尔遇到小风浪一晃一晃，埋在Matt体内的巨物也跟着晃动往前，或者戳到侧壁上。他难耐地呻吟，被用方便的背后位做过一次后，紧致的肠道被尽数操开，男人抬起他的腿从侧后面又继续了一阵，亲吻着他敏感的后颈，极有技巧性的在白嫩的肌肤上留下一片吻痕，不过很为他着想地只亲在西装能盖住的地方，锁骨，胸口，两乳附近尤其密集。

“真嫩。”男人满足低叹。

Matt被他高超的技巧和力度操得发昏，不知他是指口中舔到胀硬发麻的乳粒，还是下身持续不停的，要留下他的形状的甬道。

或许两者都有。

男人给了他点喘息的时间，把他翻过来仰躺在自己身下，从上面看着他昏沉迷醉的脸再次顶进来。

这次他能正面看着男人的脸，拥抱那副厚实正当壮年的高大躯体。紧拥他的铁臂迸发的力量淹没了他，他像透过船沉到海底，随波荡漾直到早上。

 

“早上好，先生。”

尽管休息不足，身上疲惫又困倦，他受到的良好培训还是让他早于客人醒过来，一丝不苟梳洗穿戴好在折腾他一晚的男人睁开眼时送上最佳的服务和微笑。

Ben被眼前甜美的笑容差点晃得睁不开眼，那么清澈毫无防备的乖学生模样，吃饱餍足的男人彻底清醒过来，心底忽然蒙上一股异样，谨慎问听候他吩咐的小服务生，“你真的成年了吗？”

“当然。”男孩认真点头，“不信你可以看我的身份证件。”

男孩说着从西装内侧的暗袋里拿出自己的ID卡片，递给男人看。

Ben看着上面的出生日期，男孩已经22岁了，并且真的就叫Matt，边看边点头，没注意男孩低头时掩饰的狡黠微笑。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

“喂。”

“怎么现在才接电话，游轮的活儿不是前天就结束了？”

公寓电梯又坏了，Matt拖着步子爬楼梯，刚结束工作，腰以下像绑了铅块，几乎爬两层歇一会儿，好在电话响起时总算快到家门口。

“当然是因为又有了后续工作。”Matt挺翘的鼻尖冒出几滴细汗，西装外套搭到手臂上，一边开门一边微微喘气说。

“哦，听起来进展不错？你说过这是次大单子。”电话那头的人敏锐听出Matt语气轻快，想必心情很是不错，饶有兴趣地问。

“嗯哼。”Matt关上门，累极靠着门板休息片刻，才把自己扔进小沙发里，满意地闭上眼。

过去几天像截取的电影画面般自动在眼前回放。

从豪华的游轮套房到高级顶层公寓，精力旺盛的中年男人真是可怕，熟悉各式折腾人的花样，偏偏技巧还很高超，让人避之不及又欲罢不能。他借口自己还要去学校上课，才从男人的床上爬下来。

“不过我的眼光没错，他是几个目标里的顶级，各种意义上。”Matt一直拿着电话的手累了，切换到扬声器上，抓过一个靠垫抱进怀里舒服靠着，像只午后慵懒打盹的猫，愉快地继续说，“他看起来也对我很感兴趣，还带我到一处他的长居住所⋯⋯”

“带你回家？”电话里的声音拔高几度，“你不是不跟人过夜吗？”

Matt不置可否一声，“你知道，做我们这行最重要的就是随机应变，早晚我要去他家里打探不是么。”

“看来你的Mr.Big真的很有钱，你看上人家了？”知根知底的好友打趣Matt，“不过这也不是你第一次遇到有钱人啊？”

“因为我是个敬业的人。不过你说对了，他的确是地地道道的‘Mr.Big’位高，富有，高大英俊，连那处都很惊人⋯⋯”

“你认真的？你这个语气就像被人卖了还帮人数钱的小婊子，被男人上有这么爽？”

Matt像从某种幻想中回过神，意识到自己大概有点得意忘形，唇边的甜笑消失，低声说：“我不是那个意思。好了，我刚回家，有点累了，你等我的好消息就行了。”

 

挂断电话，Matt原地思索片刻刚刚一闪而逝的陌生感觉是什么。可惜他虽然聪明，但毕竟年轻，对于没经历过的事茫然无知，只能归结于他太累了产生幻觉，急需好好睡一觉，醒来再严密部署他的计划。

Matt醒过来时天色已经黑透，隔音很差的小公寓里楼上的人又在日常摔东西，震得他的天花板一颤一颤，灰尘落了一地，不明白都这么穷了还有什么东西可摔。

他揉揉眉心站起来，给自己随便泡了碗麦片，然后认真坐到床上，依照记忆画出那位“Mr.Big”家中的平面布局。

除了房屋结构，空间安排，他还格外留意了这种顶级富人家里的安全系统和监控位置，仔细在脑中排演哪里应该有死角，可以不被发现地进入那间存放无数名品的宽大书房。慢慢的，清亮像回旋镜面的蓝眼睛轻轻睁开，粉嫩的薄唇浮现一抹微笑，那么下一步，就是愉快又磨人的环节——挑选他的下手目标，保险箱需要时间找对密码或者手法，艺术名画丢了太显眼，也不方便带走，一开始他应该选一些小型，低调，人人都可能拿走，或者是被主人不小心遗忘无法马上发现的小物件，比如钻表，古董钢笔一类。

Matt摸出男人送给他的透支卡。他相信额度定然不菲，但是他除了买点东西付付房租，为了长远利益不能马上大笔套现，他也相信就算男人发现丢了东西也不会太在意，赌桌上输赢数百万都不眨眼，何况是这点小东西。

出于谨慎考虑，Matt还需要多进出几次考察，确认计划万无一失再动手。毕竟这么优质的目标百年难遇，对着他做戏总比其他秃顶臃肿的老家伙强。

Ben会派车来接Matt，时间不固定，大概一周一到两次。高级的加长轿车和这幢旧公寓格格不入，Matt穿着二手学生制服抱着书包钻进车里，从混杂的贫民区一点点驶进静谧优美的半山别墅，静静透过车窗望着外面变化的街景，不知在想什么。

这样的约会通常在晚上，有两次Matt从浴室里出来，还能听到男人在书房讲工作电话或视频会议的声音。等他有空了，兴致高的时候抓住Matt压在墙上就开始，不过更多的还是在床上，事前喝杯酒，事后抽支烟，如果没有马上睡去，偶尔也会抱着Matt问问他学校和生活上的情况，说些不远不近的小玩笑，都在Matt的准备范围内。

一个月后，Matt终于成功出手，开始是在衣帽间里挑些成屉存放的指环袖扣领带夹等珠宝饰品，或者书桌上摆放的小装饰，屡次没被发现后，他确认了Ben是个粗心大意的人，有时自己把随手把腕表摘下来放哪儿都不知道。于是得手几次，Matt越发大胆，转移出去两三块名表后，他动起了书房保险柜的心思。

 

每周二晚逐渐默认成他们固定见面的日子，Matt对男人说这天他没有课，也不用去打工，全天有空。Ben便派人早一点来接他，一起先吃个饭，再回住所亲热。

Matt发现在尝试过所有体位后，Ben最喜欢常用的正面姿势，可以从上面一览无遗看着他的脸。在狂乱到迷幻的高潮里他也能明白无误看到，感觉到，对方的眼神有多亢奋和迷恋。并且完全没有掩饰的打算。

果然上了年纪的男人都抵抗不住青春烂漫的诱惑。

Matt讥诮地勾勾唇角，知道靠自己的脸还可以再骗上几年。他从吧台随便挑了支香槟打开喝，经过做服务生的试炼，酒柜里的价值心里能估算出七七八八，寻思也许下次可以搞几瓶出去，应该不会被发现。

他在男人讲电话时洗完了澡，随便套了件睡袍坐在高脚凳上，心情很好地喝香槟。男人的尺码对他来说过于宽大，加上真丝质地垂滑，他的身形被清晰勾勒出来，下摆一直垂到地上，光裸细白的小腿和翘翘的脚趾在椅脚后无聊地一晃一晃。

“不是说过了，总赤脚会着凉的。”Ben盯着他的背影走过来，一把横抱起他。

“我怎么知道你要这么久。”被抱着往卧室走，手里的酒杯喝空了没有地方放，Matt嘴唇含着杯沿，仰头看着男人英俊的下颌线条说。

“我要多久你不是最清楚。”抱着Matt的大手拧了下弹润的臀肉。

被放在床上时男人高大的躯体跟着一并压了上来。床垫柔软下陷，Matt猝不及防手里的酒杯跟着倾倒，里面残留的香槟洒到他敞开的胸口上。

杯子被Ben拿开，男人双手一用力，Matt准确滑到他身下，带着泡沫的酒滴轻快地涌到微凸的乳尖附近，将一圈粉嫩的乳肉染成湿润的红宝石色。

Ben低头，毫不浪费地全舔干净。

 

“嗯⋯⋯”

睡袍从光滑的肌肤上滑下去，渐渐适应了同性间的性爱，被进入后胀痛的时间越来越短，Matt抓住男人宽厚的肩头低喘，舌尖不断划过唇缝。

他闭着眼，双手抵着Ben的胸肌，蜷在对方身下被来回推荡，整洁如顶级酒店标准的大床很快就被弄皱，少年般光洁白嫩的身体一半像陷进床垫里，另一半被抱着吮舔。

一阵大角度的深捣，Ben把男孩的大腿提上来些，膝盖几乎压平，让圆润的屁股翘起来更方便他的顶弄。Matt习惯性咬住手指，蓝眼睛隔着水雾望向摆弄他的人。

“发现你很喜欢咬自己的手。”Ben把他的手拿开，低头边操边吻了他一会儿说。

Matt自己也发现了，但总是改不了这个孩子气的习惯，不过男人看起来却很喜欢这点，把被他咬湿的手指握在手里吻了两下。

两人交握的手一直到男人第一次射出来离开他体内才分开。

Matt本来以为和往常一样，至少再来一次才会结束，不想男人却从他上面起身，拍拍他的脸蛋，笑着说：“先起来，给你看点好东西。”

Matt听到眼前一亮，像猫一样蹭了蹭主人毛茸茸的胸膛，牵手和他一起从床上走下来。

 

刚刚Matt脱下的睡袍被真正的主人穿上了，他想再去找件衣服，Ben却拉拉他的手，告诉他房间里很暖和，让他不要在意这种事。他只好光着身子别别扭扭和男人走到书房。

“要给我看什么？”男孩歪头问。

“你转过去就看到了。”

书房里黑着灯，男人按开开关，Matt按他说的回头看身后的矮桌。

也许是光线骤亮的关系，Matt还以为自己没有适应头顶的灯光看错了。

但是没有错。总是挂着甜笑的幼嫩的娃娃脸突然没了表情。

一些不应该在这个公寓里再出现的东西像变戏法似的躺在矮桌上。指环，腕表，镇纸，那些他拿走已经交给朋友变卖分完钱的东西全都不可思议地又回到这里。

Matt睁大双眼又转回去。

男人不知什么时候给自己点了支烟夹在手里，烟雾不紧不慢散开，浸在烟雾中的脸挂着点笑，正好整以暇翘腿看着他。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

3.

“你看起来对那个保险箱很感兴趣，想知道里面有什么吗？”

男人按熄手里的烟。

一支烟的时间里，书房安安静静谁也没说话。Matt数次舔湿嘴唇，喉咙颤动，微怔的蓝眼睛偷偷在沙发上悠闲的主人和他的赃物间切换，飞速思考着眼下他的最佳反应方案。

实际上，万一不小心被抓到的紧急处理他不是没想过，他能马上变得泪眼汪汪说自己一时糊涂，或者编一个凄苦的故事博取同情，死不承认这个选项他也是考虑过的，但是他捉摸不清被偷窃的男主人的态度。

优雅从容的年长者刚刚对他温柔爱抚过，和往常一样，不仅满足自己，也让他体会到性爱的美妙，肌肤间摩擦的热烈和甜蜜，此刻带着点餍足的余韵享受事后烟，看起来不太像要把他扔进警察手里。

不过也说不准，如果不小心惹恼了他，那副比自己高大强壮得多，橄榄球运动员一般的身材一看就精于各种体术，怎么想都不会让自己好过。

幸运的，Matt知道他有一个对方看重的筹码——就是他自己。男人抚摸他时手掌的热度和眼神的浓度，同为男性他很清楚这其中的迷恋，包括刚刚那次。他下意收紧后穴，内射在里面的东西大概被挤出几滴，粘腻湿滑的触感顺着大腿流下来，这时他才想起自己什么衣服也没穿，站在自己偷窃的赃物面前，里里外外都被人看透。

或许自己应该好好利用一下男人对他身体的迷恋。

不过，Matt的聪明之处就在于懂得不要把别人当白痴，思索数次都没想出妥善的应对办法，这几分钟内突然想到了最合适的处理方式。

Matt低头咬住下唇，做出默认的姿态，什么也没说。

“得承认，你的眼光还是不错的。”

男人起身站起来，垂顺的黑绸像流动的阴影裹在健壮的体魄上。他走到Matt身边，俯身拿起桌上暗白的大理石女神头像在手里把玩，“据说这块石头曾经摆在罗马帝王奥里略的案头，我花了四十万买的，你两万块就卖了，真是得好好学学历史和数学。”

Matt喉咙干涩，微微仰头看着还有心情笑出来的男人，不自觉后退一小步，嘴唇动了动，又抿紧。

“你不是想看保险柜么，我带你去看。”

Ben转身往书桌后的保险柜方向走，身高腿长几步把距离拉远，Matt还呆呆站着，呐呐挤出来一声，“先生⋯⋯”

Ben回头见他还傻站着，脸上的薄笑慢慢收敛，听不出语气地叫他，“过来。”

Matt硬着头皮走过去。

Ben解锁，打开保险柜，轻微的齿轮咬合声。Matt觉得自己宛如案板上的肥肉，怎么被处理全凭主人心情，他虽然紧张得喘不上气，仍掩饰不住心中的好奇，悄咪咪歪头向慢慢敞开的柜门后看过去。

里面貌似嵌着一个滴水嘴兽，Ben伸进手摸上兽头，一旁的装饰幕墙忽然后退，原来里面是处开关，墙后隐藏了一间密室。

 

高大的男主人没说话径直走进去，Matt很识趣地从他的背影里读数命令的意味，自觉跟了上去。

不同于外面简洁现代的装修风格，密室内下沉半层，没有窗口，像是没有经过装饰，又像是故意做成裸露的工业水泥风。半面坍塌起隔断作用的红砖墙，墙上突兀的锁链和铁钉，男人带他绕到红墙后面，空间较刚从台阶下来的前厅更宽敞，中间摆着张十分宽大的工作台，后面是没有任何遮挡的卫生间和浴室。

“Matt不想别人知道这件事吧？”男人走到隔断后的吧台给自己倒杯酒，伴随烈酒滑进杯口的宜人水声问。

聪明的男孩听懂他的意思，抿唇点点头。

“那么我给你一次机会，愿意做个乖孩子吗？”

尚不清楚男人到底有什么用意，不过Matt敏锐地感到这个封闭昏暗，不可正面示人的房间让他本能地不寒而栗和畏惧。但他仍然点点头。

“去拉开第一层抽屉，挑个自己喜欢的。”男人抿口酒，眼神指指工作台。

Matt听话的走过去。

工作台上什么也没有，除了奇怪地铺着一层粗厚的毛毡，边缘用金属包角固定。Matt拉开抽屉，看到里面排列整齐的东西终于明白心里的异样是什么了。

他从来没见过这么多种类和式样的鞭具。

流苏状的散鞭，盘成一圈一圈的长鞭，过去牛仔常用的马鞭，等等，全部手工真皮编织，质地油润温软，看上去仿佛已经用了很久。除此之外还有皮拍，钢板，藤条。

选一个自己喜欢的。Matt想起男人的话，抬头朝吧台看过去。

对方很耐心地品酒看着他，不急着催促，甚至还有点模糊隐约的温柔笑意。

金发男孩低头躲开他的目光，对着眼前清一色漆黑的皮鞭忽然感到血流上涌，耳边听到自己怦怦鼓动的心跳声。

最后他选了一支鞭身挺直，鞭梢柔软还有点毛躁的教鞭。

Ben不知什么时候走了过来，对他伸出手。男孩捏着皮鞭的手攥得很紧，不过还是恭谨递到他手里。

“乖。”Ben接过来，亲亲他发红的耳廓，继续说，“趴上去。”

聪明的男孩已经猜到接下来要发生什么，也知道自己无力反抗，心想被打一顿总好过被扔到警察局，赃款他都花光了，要他赔的话他真是一毛钱都拿不出。

他乖乖地爬到工作台上，赤裸的后背和屁股对着男人，台面不低，他垂下来的脚尖碰不到地面。趴好后，感到男人向他走近了一步，手里拿着他自己选的鞭子，紧张得寒毛都绷紧。

精巧的鞭头轻轻触在男孩身上，Ben的视线和鞭头一起在白皙的裸体上流连。穿上衣服显得十分纤细的男孩却是瘦不露骨，骨肉匀亭，肌肤细腻，背和臀都和双手一样肉肉的，令他不禁回味拥在怀里抚摸的触感，尽管他几十分钟前刚这么做过。

鞭头顺着白腻的脊背滑到圆臀，Ben挥手，手腕轻弹，响亮的啪的一声，鞭头落到饱满的臀肉上，高耸的臀尖轻颤荡开肉波，娇嫩的少年肌肤马上浮现一道红印。

Matt做足准备，身体和心里仍不觉一紧，没有想象中那么痛，但他很久很久没被打过屁股了，仿佛鞭笞灵魂的火辣羞耻感让他的双眼马上泛起一层水雾。他不知道该不该发出声音呼痛，于是咬住嘴唇，小小的呜咽一声。

接着是第二声，第三声。

Ben慢慢踱步，皮鞭从不同方向连续落下来，力度与节奏均匀一致，男孩全身最肉感的地方敏感震颤，双腿中间刚被狠狠操过的湿润入口还在充血胀红，每次被打时反射般缩紧，再放松翕动，Ben留在里面的东西慢慢被蠕动的肠道送到肛口，抽打几下后一点点吐露出来。

可怜又可爱。

Ben一连挥动十来下，丰润的臀瓣印上数道红痕，停手后仍犹自颤动。

Matt抑制不住流出泪花，最后含住自己的拳头才没可耻地求饶。开始他还能感到身下的毛毡直触肌肤的不适，不过很快感官就都集中到遍布神经的臀瓣上。

现在男人停下手，等火辣的痛感渐渐平复，他呼出口气，脸上的潮红蔓延到挺翘的鼻尖上，疲惫地瘫在案台上喘息。

Ben胸膛微微起伏，系紧的前襟被挥鞭的动作扯松，露出毛发浓密的胸肌。盯着蜷成一团的男孩舔下嘴唇，柔声开口，“很乖了。所以给你点奖励，好好抚慰下自己吧。”

阖着眼的男孩过了几秒才消化他的意思，低头看向自己胯间，湿润的蓝眼睛不禁睁大了。身体前面的器官一直和粗糙的毛面摩擦，被鞭打着竟然也产生了反应，颤巍巍立起来，和他一样颤抖着祈求怜爱。

“我⋯⋯”Matt偏头，透过眼前细碎的金发看向背光笼罩他掌控他的高大男人。

他哽咽了下，没能说出更多。男人用眼神鼓励他，对他点点头。他微微撅嘴，闭上眼，自暴自弃似的握住自己。

熏白的灯光和男人的眼神一道来回爱抚Matt苍白的肌肤。自慰中的Matt不想和这个世界产生任何联系，粗暴的套弄自己想尽快射出来，结束这次的刑罚。身体和思想不太同步，好一会儿他都是濒临那个点，但就是无法成功爆发，急得全身泛出细薄的汗水。

虽然看不见，但是Matt知道男人一直注视着他，余光里他看到那只大手忽然拉开工作台下另一个抽屉，然后，他闻到一阵古老沁润的麝香味道。轻微的搅拌声后，刚刚打过他屁股的鞭头顶住他的穴口，一指粗的编织皮鞭缓缓侵入他体内。

Matt的后穴里本就正湿软着，加上皮鞭刚沾过药油，进入时没有什么疼痛，至少比起臀瓣上热辣的鞭痛不算什么。紧致的肠道一寸寸吞进粗大的鞭头，Matt习惯性夹紧进入他的东西，在男人反复抽送间清晰感受着埋在体内的皮鞭的形状。

前面一直释放不出的地方竟然很快就射出白绸的浊液。

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Matt恍惚觉得自己被抱了起来，不过一天里他的身心经过骤起骤落的紧绷和释放，倦怠得睁不开眼，老实蜷在男人的手臂上，光裸的身体畏冷的像厚实的胸膛上蹭。

被放在蓬软的床上时，Matt彻底昏睡过去，直到好几个小时之后才发现身体里的异样。

他被一阵奇怪的麻痒和热胀弄醒，男人睡在他旁边，他们在主卧的大床上，月光在窗帘上打上薄薄的影子，后面就是他熟悉的可以俯瞰这座城市的全幅落地窗。

不是在那个阴森的密室里。

Matt想起昏睡之前发生的事，还以为在做梦。不过下一秒他就意识到不对劲，即使在最舒适的埃及棉床单上，稍微动一下，他的屁股还能感到火辣辣的疼痛，以及股间的小洞里难耐的收缩和麻痒。

他今天明明释放了好几次，被打屁股前被操射了两次，后来男人虽然没再进入他，不过又用沾了药油的鞭稍奖励他一次。但是为什么他此刻还会被情欲折磨醒，看着旁边沉睡着的男人露出的肩膀和手臂的肌肉线条，抑制不住地想要凑过去。

想让男人的手抚摸他，插进他体内，平复里面的空虚和燥热。

Matt半张脸都陷进松软的枕头里，像把自己藏起来，偷偷对着黑暗里男人英俊的侧脸舔嘴唇。仿佛全身的细胞都被烧到干涸，过了会儿他才发现自己的手不知什么时候动了起来，回想着这些日子这张大床上男人对他做过什么，他比对方小了很多，肉鼓的手掌揉了几下自己挺立的乳首，又下滑握住前面渗出前液的性器套弄，不过都没什么用。

从睡梦里清醒后，他很快反应过来，是后面尝到性爱甜头的小洞在蠢蠢欲动。

他的手指先一步戳了进去，意外的顺利，留在里面的药油还没干涸，肛口和内壁仍旧湿润滑腻，手指一进去就被紧紧吸住，乞求进入到更深的地方似的。

Matt面上胀热，羞耻地咬紧嘴唇，小心翼翼又加进一指，缓慢动起来，以免发出太响亮的水声。

他还是第一次这么做，不太知道自己的敏感带在哪儿。被经验丰富的年长者开发了两个月，每次男人一进来就能准确顶中让他浑身发软，不由自主呻吟的地方，他还以为那里很好找，只要被外物进入就能舒爽。

原来并不是。

圆翘的鼻尖委屈似的翕动了下，Matt的手臂有些发酸，停下来休息会，努力收缩肠道去绞紧手指摩擦来缓解。

然而无法触摸到的更深的地方被撩拨得更加难以忽视。

“难受了吗？”

忽然响起低沉的男音，Matt吓了一跳，看男人赤裸健壮的上身向他靠过来。

“抱歉，吵醒你了。”他难为情地说，“不知怎么⋯⋯”

“小笨蛋，没发现吗？是药油的关系，本来想让你舒服舒服，结果你睡着了，呵。”

“嗯？”Matt眨眨涌起水雾的蓝眼睛。

Ben一翻身，两手撑在Matt头侧压到他身体上方，高大壮厚的身板完全笼罩住蜷成一团的男孩，俯身在他耳边说：“是一个古老的配方，可以滋润你这里⋯⋯”

Matt的手被男人拿开，他不好意思地咬住下唇，移开和男人交缠的视线。

“既可以当润滑，还可以增加这里的弹性和湿润度。”男人的长指取而代之插进充血的肉洞里，比Matt长出一截的手指轻而易举顶开更深的地方，马上受到热烈地欢迎，配合着口头的讲解，指腹技巧性地将里面的油脂均匀抹开。“只要经常使用，慢慢的你就会自己分泌液体，不会再被我撑到痛了。懂了？”

灼热的呼吸喷到颈边，男人带着淡淡胡茬的面庞逗弄似的磨蹭他脸颊颈侧的肌肤，温柔吸舔。

体内的手指抽走，换上更硕大能把他撑到痛的家伙。Matt不知道男人是怎么发现刚开始时他都会有点难受的，一边被打开身体一边乖巧点点头。懂了。

男人的双手从他的后背摸到腰臀，握住两边的臀瓣分开，方便自己进入。

刚被遗忘的热辣感觉马上从被揉捏的臀肉上传开，Matt抓住男人的肩膀，仰头轻呼。

“嗯⋯⋯”

“还在痛？”经过两人轮流开拓，Ben顺利一插到底，埋在不住缩动的小穴里没动。

被鞭打的屁股还在隐隐发痛，但是渴望被爱抚，碾压，捣弄的深处又为突然到来的巨大欢欣鼓舞。

“有点，但是⋯⋯请你动一动⋯⋯”

男孩低软的鼻音打着颤说。身体本能地想摆臀迎合，然而在男人手上蹭了下又疼得让他想起刚刚的惩罚，眼尾渗出潮湿的雾气。

“真娇嫩。我只用了三分力。”

Ben亲亲男孩发红的耳廓柔声说，下身却和温柔的语气截然不同的霸道与狠厉。他压低身体，用剽悍的腰杆分开Matt的双腿，将肉圆的臀瓣向两边掰开，挺胯大力进出。男孩的身体和他的人一样简单易读，容易掌控，并且洁白如新，随便他刻上属于自己的烙印。

他狠狠没入，又全根退出，几个回合便听到淫靡湿润的水声从两人连接处传来。身下的男孩闭眼皱眉呻吟，连短短的金色流海也像被欺负过一样蔫蔫盖住额头。男孩又疼又爽的叫声着实委曲可怜，Ben终于放过爱不释手的肉臀，顺着细长柔韧的线条下滑，抓住Matt的脚踝下压。

这个姿势让Matt为他打开得更彻底，屁股翘起来对着Ben，男人一眼就能看见被操到外翻的嫩红穴口，多么饥渴地吞紧他。

而此时Matt正需要这样肆意狂野的侵犯，浸润过药物的甬道异常敏感，前面硬胀的性器没经过任何碰触，一波深捣后率先被插射出来，Matt毫无防备，又像等待已久般小声尖叫。久经情场的中年男人听出沙哑尾音里吐露的青涩和稚嫩，满意地压紧他，通常年轻人身上才有的飙升的肾上腺素和征服欲久违地击中Ben，他低头吻住男孩不住呻吟的嘴唇，霸道地上下同时填满他。

结实的大床上安静起伏。静谧又热烈的肌肤交缠声被黑夜裹紧，和汗水一同蒸发，渗进看不到的，意识不到的地方。

Matt搂紧了Ben，肉肉的小手摩挲对方硬实的颈后肌肉，手上的指甲圆小可爱，因此显得有些弱气，指缝里还有刚刚插入自己的水迹。

稚气又色情。

Ben第一眼看到他就在脑中浮现的一系列计划，终于有机会实现了。

 

 

转天，Matt到中午才睡醒。睁开眼看到男人背光侧撑着身体守在他身边，大手抚在他的臀上，出神盯着他看。

“还痛吗？”见他醒过来，男人淡淡问。

Matt动了下，下身除了有些酸软没有其他特别的不适，便顶着睡乱的金发摇摇头。

“先吃点东西。”

男人叫他起床，Matt感觉他的话没说完，但是等了会儿也没有下文，他也没问。他们之间多少还保留着最初的主仆关系，坐拥亿万财富，习惯高高在上的年长男人虽然表现得温和，却并不留给人质疑的余地，牢牢把控着支配地位。Matt并不想挑战他，何况他还有把柄在人手里。

不过虽然昨天激烈的性爱他也很享受，但总觉得再呆下去会很危险，像行走森林的小动物，预感前面就是沼泽了。

吃过早午饭，Matt看男人心情不错，便提出该回学校看看了，过几天再回来。

正在喝咖啡看报的Ben听到仍没有什么表情，微微偏头，似笑非笑问他：“回哪个学校？”

只此一句就让Matt的蓝眼睛可爱地瞪圆了。

“如果你是指这个学生证上的学校，”男人拉开抽屉，拿出一本小薄册说，“那你应该很清楚，这个学校里并没有你的学籍吧。”

Matt垂下视线，抿唇不说话。是了，他的所有物品都被没收上交了，不经过男热的同意，他除了自己的身体什么都没有，甚至连他的身体现在也不属于他了。

“当然，要是你实在想去这所学校，”男人继续道，“那么投资也好，托关系也好，或者干脆把学校买下来让你去里面读书也不是做不到，不过有个前提，我要确认你已经彻改前非，真的是个乖孩子了。在那之前，我不能让你离开这里。你懂我的意思吧？”

金色的小脑袋点点头。聪明如他，听懂了所有言外之意。

“如果你能像昨天一样一直做个乖孩子的话，我可以请私人教师辅导你，或者亲自教你。那让我们看看，今天Matt听不听话吧。”

盯着脚尖的男孩微微撅嘴，听到乖乖向男人走过去，蹲在男人面前。

“很好。”Ben摸摸他的头，拉住他的手带他一起起身，“听话的孩子有礼物。本来不该这么快让你穿衣服的，我真是有点太宠你了。”

Matt被他牵着手，步伐没有他大，落在他后面半步，裹紧身上的睡袍。

睡袍当然也是Ben的，他穿着下摆好长一段拖到地上，看起来像他走路不情不愿似的。

他们又来到通往密室的门前。

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

5.

“我会听话的。”

金发男孩低头，视线从男人手里的皮质项圈上移开。

看到他在在意项圈后的拉环，男人伸手摩挲他因低头裸露出来的洁白的颈后肌肤，状似温和地说：“真正听话的孩子是不会只说不做的，Matt是不想戴上吗？”

男孩抿唇，交握于身前的双手捏紧。

男人的手向上，温柔捋顺他细软的金发，“放心，你乖乖不乱跑的话，不会用铁链系住的。来。”

他挑起男孩尖细的下颌，将项圈戴上。

Matt闻到了新鲜的皮革味道，混着男人身上淡淡的烟味和科隆水味。

项圈是新的，因此皮质还有些坚硬，纯黑的颜色没有多余的装饰，除了一个纯金环扣。

密室里的红墙隔断后比昨天多了一张办公桌和一张床垫，显然是为两人做出的不同安排。Matt摸摸脖颈上项圈，男人留出的空间算得上宽松，不过他仍感到突如其来的窒息和憋闷，不知是否出于心理作用。翻了翻面前摊开的几本关于艺术和收藏鉴赏方面的图册，他无聊地趴躺到床垫上，很想换个姿势，但是男人再投入工作前，往他屁股里塞了一根泡过药油的带着毛茸茸兔尾的肛塞。

“昨天说的可以滋养你的药油，要常用才有效。”撩开睡袍下摆，男人掰开浑圆的臀瓣说。

念及Matt还是新手，给他选用的尺寸适中，塞进身体里不会胀痛难受，但是也有无法忽略的存在感。

Matt扭扭屁股，肠道内部被粗物分开，均匀沾上粘滑油状物的感觉挥之不去，他担心除了滋养润滑还会有昨天那种额外的催情作用，趴了半天不敢挪动身体。但似乎他的担心是多余的。

他悄悄换了一个侧躺的姿势，这样抬头就能看到坐在他对面办公的年长男人。

男人眉头微蹙看着屏幕，即使在家里也穿着衬衫西裤，不过没有打领带，衣领下最上面两颗扣子没有扣上，领口松松敞开。

两人距离不超过两米，Matt看了他一会儿，对方却一个眼神也没给他，冷峻认真地工作着。Matt忽然心跳得厉害，看不出Ben严肃威严的外表下，却同很多有钱人一样，藏着不足为外人道的怪癖，而他更没想到，有天自己会成为其中的一部分。

Ben没有限制他的行动自由，他可以随意下床走动，前提是要戴着屁股里的肛塞。想到走路时要夹紧屁股不让里面的东西掉出来，Matt就不太想起来了，而且难得能一整天都赖在床上，有佣人准备好水果零食饮料，他长这么大还从没过得这么舒服。

晚上，他以为需要他回报的时候到了，不过男人扒开他的屁股取出毛茸茸的情趣兔尾，对着穴口一圈软肉又看又摸了一会儿后，就给他盖好被子和他一起躺平睡了，亲也没亲他一下。

一连几天都是这样，Matt不禁怀疑是不是自己哪里做得不好，反思一整天，他在下午茶时从床垫上爬起来，夹紧屁股去给男人倒了杯咖啡放在办公桌上，一直忙于工作的人终于注意到他，笑着亲亲他的手，问他：“无聊了？我还以为你对珠宝首饰艺术品一类的东西很感兴趣。”

我对偷它们换钱很感兴趣。Matt默默在心里答，面上笑得甜甜地乖巧摇头。

Ben惬意地隔着滑顺丝袍抚摸他的腰臀曲线，在凸出来的兔尾附近徘徊。

“这里练习得也差不多了。”Ben拍拍他的屁股，解锁手机点开一个软件，接着屏幕上跳出一串串古怪的读数，男人看了几眼，继续说，“虽然没达到标准，但我也不想对你要求太严格，时间还短，慢慢来不着急。”

“嗯？这是什么？”Matt奇怪问。

“这里，”男人戳戳露在外面的兔尾巴，“有一个感应器，可以测量内部的压力值，你看你现在为了不让它掉出来用的力度才刚到及格线。”

“⋯⋯”Matt还以为男人不时滑开手机查看什么是在认真工作，原来是在了解他屁股里有多用力么。

“这个先放放，我明天亲自教你点什么好了。”男人很不和他计较，网开一面地说。

 

 

第二天他们再牵手走进“教室”——Ben这么叫这个没有窗的地方，几天前让Matt趴着打屁股的工作台上放着三只精巧的酒杯，各自装着金黄，琥珀，和浅淡犹如晨光的蜂蜜色酒液。

“今天上历史和地理课。”Ben摸摸男孩细软的金发和洁白的脖颈对他说，“品酒你应该不陌生，试着尝尝，然后说说每支酒的品种，年份和产地。”

年轻的男孩听到，露出一个夸张的哭丧表情，两手食指轻轻划着粗糙的桌面，小声说：“以前我只学过怎么倒酒醒酒，分辨品牌而已，太贵的酒我们都不能喝的。”桌上的酒闻起来香醇芬芳，能出现在这张桌上，它们必须有不俗的香气和品质，Matt怀疑自己可能都是第一次喝，就让他判断那么深奥的东西，太为难他了。

“那好吧，你就凭感觉给它们按时间排序吧。”男人退一步说。

男孩端起酒杯一一尝过来，只能分辨出自己喝的是干白和香槟，这些味道在他看来都差不多，实在尝不出更多信息，只能凭运气胡乱调整顺序重摆一次，吐吐舌头，做好接受惩罚的准备。

男人看他操作完，依然挂着温和的淡笑，举起最右边的金黄干白轻抿一口，神色慢慢舒展开，“这是我最喜欢的产区之一，法国北部的夏布利，3000多公顷葡萄园只种植单一葡萄品种，只出产一种葡萄酒，凛冽又芬芳的味道就像那里凉爽的气候。”

他尝完，放回原处，顺序拿起后面的淡色酒杯，然后走到Matt身后。“这个味道更重了，喝出泥土和火药味了么？战前的雷司令香槟可是很难得的，全世界也没几支。很多酒庄都在战争中被洗劫一空，庄园主想尽方法把酒埋在地下藏起来才逃过一劫。”

到最后一杯顺滑如绸缎的琥珀色蜜液，他把酒杯重新递给看着他安静不语的男孩，“你值得干一杯，都答对了哦，想想给你什么奖励。”

裹在西装下，肌肉勃发的雄壮躯体贴在Matt背后，暖热的体温像岩浆袭进他的身体，Matt甚至能感受到他遒劲的心脏鼓动。低沉的嗓音和呼吸一起吹拂过脸颊，Matt忽觉口渴，乖乖接过酒杯啜饮。

“滴金的甜白酒应该很合你的口味。”

Matt不懂品酒，但是入口强有力的醇厚甘甜让他不由睁大双眼，一种熟悉的甜美又战栗的感觉从脚底起席卷了他，随后渐渐泛出悠长鲜明的柠檬浆般的酸香，像诉说它来自多么久远的过去，一路被尘封到现在。Matt的喉咙不住滑动，情不自禁喝下大半杯，让自己追寻熟悉的味道想起那种感觉是什么。

“和它同批出产的酒上过俄国沙皇的餐桌。”男人贴紧Matt的后腰，宽厚的胸膛将年轻纤细的男孩完全纳入怀抱，大手从腰侧游移到腹部，继续说，“一百多年前的葡萄在晨雾和午后阳光交互作用下，蒸发水分，浓缩汁液，甜度自然增加，封存那一整年的好气候。”

因为两人的身高差距，像滴进松脂凝固住的男孩明显感到抵住他后腰的蓄势待发的器官。片刻间，那种熟悉的感觉又从温水里露头。深沉的力量感，撞入骨髓，碾碎血肉的甜蜜酸麻，就像午夜的大床上，他和另一个人的融合。

身前的大手解开睡袍的腰带，薄软的衣料从少年般纤白柔韧的身体上滑下去。

“所以有时我想，要享用极致的美味就需要极致的耐心，或者有极致的运气。今天你的运气不错，不管是尝出来的还是猜出来的，恭喜你答对了。”

今天Matt没有佩戴那个毛茸茸的兔尾，不过连续吸附数天，私处里现在还有余留的滋润油脂。他被男人翻身推倒在长桌上，丝袍松松垮垮敞开，男人拿过旁边细长的酒瓶奖励他，不过是对准他下面的入口。

“不要⋯⋯”水透的蓝眼睛惊讶地睁大了。

“嘘。”Ben的手指按住他的唇，摩挲。“别怕，瓶口还没我粗。”

冰凉坚硬的异物挤进体内。像Ben所说的，的确没什么痛苦，但奇怪难耐的触感并没有因此而减少，汩汩酒液从瓶口流进他体内的过程清晰传到他脑中，男孩敏感地缩起脚趾。

上万一杯的顶级贵腐酒倒进男孩体内，带着甜美的酒香从穴口满溢出来。Matt红唇轻轻开合，像在微弱地乞求和抗拒。

“你做的很好。”男人抚摸他M型张开的细腿鼓励，“珍贵的不是酒本身，而是凝聚的耐心和采用的工艺，跨越时间的价值，不细细体会是感受不到的。”

Matt透过水雾朦胧的视线和居高临下笼罩住他的Ben对视着，在目光交缠中奇妙地感受到了那种被挽留下来的流逝，撞入骨髓，碾进血肉，有力跳动的时间的芳香。

仿佛酒液和他的血液融合。他摊开着，毫无反抗，任遥远滴滴如黄金的液体灌满他。

犹如灌满一件名器。

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

6.

“夹紧。”

在他上方斜斜挑起强壮下颌的男人说。

从下面涌入他的甜酒像淹没了他整个体内，他吐出的呼吸，眼尾的水雾，都是迷离甜醉的酒香。

甚至意识里也是。

大概是他之前喝下的酒一起发挥了作用，他整个人在不停软化，发酵或者起泡，昏昏沉沉蒸发。迟钝了半秒，看到男人抬手放下酒瓶才明白他的意思。

细长的酒瓶躺在他两腿之间，瓶口没入他的穴口，透过暗绿色的瓶身隐约可见里面尘封一个多世纪的蜜酿欢快流淌着奔向他。拜多日调教所致，软嫩的肠道自动吸吮住插入它的异物，男人手离开酒瓶也好好停放在桌上浇灌他，很稳。

Matt的双手横到自己小腹上，觉得下面越来越热胀，抹过药油的肠道仿佛被酒精点燃，一路热辣辣烧到小腹，到全身各处。

他偏头，迷茫看了看自己光裸的身体，依然白皙嫩滑，微微泛出点粉色，没有看到烧得他发麻发痒的流火。他抬起视线，正在解下西装外套的年长男人俯视着他，浆挺的黑色衬衫和同色马甲贴紧他强壮的肌肉和宽厚的肩线，头顶的灯光被他挡住，自上投下的高大阴影完全遮蔽住桌上的男孩。

Matt眨眨眼，男人眼中的热度给他又加了把火，他无意识扭动下身，腿更张大些，被酒液浸湿的穴口嘀嘀嗒嗒外渗流水。男孩的喉咙滑动下，像有什么话要说，最终只是咬紧嘴唇看他。

Ben居高临下，男孩的所有反应都映在他眼底，因此当他看到Matt的嘴唇和下面的入口同时咬紧吞咽时，不禁露出了满意的微笑。

他解开衣领袖口——优雅得像在晚宴上，然后是自己的裤链。

酒瓶从男孩的胯间移开，香甜的淡金酒液跟着一起流出来。里里外外湿透的穴口下意地一缩一合，本能去挽留需要它含住的东西。

Ben依然优雅得像在晚宴上，衣冠楚楚将自己胀大的地方顶进男孩身体里。

 

两人就势在桌上做了一次。男孩搂紧压住侵犯他的魁梧男人，他的大部分裸体都被男人挡住，只有环住男人的纤细白皙的手脚露在外面，还有被大力撞击出的湿润软糯的呻吟，和噗噗被捣出泡沫的水声，从两人间沉闷地传出来。

Ben抓住Matt的腿弯按到工作台上，身手灵活的男孩柔韧性很好，双腿几乎呈一字型被全身都在发力的男人牢牢钉住，调教得很敏感的入口因此抬高到更适合进出的角度，饥渴吞吐着贯穿它的巨物，被彻底撑满，又缩紧。

桌上的酒杯被剧烈的节奏晃倒，没喝完的酒撒出来，甜美清香。

第二次，Ben就着相连的体位托抱Matt到隔断后的床垫上。男孩正在高潮的痉挛中，全身都像熟透的葡萄泛着诱人的色泽，淌出蜜一样的汁水。

他盯着男孩迷离沉醉的表情，脱下长裤和马甲，衬衫最上面的衣扣解开两颗，鼓胀的胸肌和浓密的毛发呼之欲出。他走近，再次用自己笼罩住他的宝贝，圈紧，抚摸怀里汗湿细软的金发。Matt睁开朦胧的蓝眼睛，对他笑了笑，刚释放过一次的男人马上感到烫热胸口的欲望又回来了。向来顺从自己欲望的Ben低头吻住Matt的嘴唇，承认自己大概偏离了计划，对怀里新鲜甜蜜的宝贝越来越上瘾，一挺身，恢复精神的器官又顶进让人流连不舍的蜜穴里。

 

第三次，他抱着仿佛昏过去的男孩走回卧室。随着年纪的增长，Ben渐渐养成了一些固定的癖好，比如不喜欢在外面，甚至别的床上过夜，只想睡在自己的大床上。不过癖好也是可以改变的，比如他以前也不喜欢有人睡在身边，现在则有些不一样了。

Matt沾到这些日子睡习惯的软枕上，抿唇乖巧地蹭蹭，以为Ben已经做够了，到了睡觉时间，于是抬头亲亲Ben的下颌，翻个身，摆出最舒服的趴卧的睡姿准备入睡。

Ben把他一连串的可爱动作看尽眼里，小巧的侧脸，圆翘的鼻尖，在夜里也发亮的金发，再扫到柔润白皙的裸背。

他给男孩养成了裸睡的习惯，连内裤也不穿，背部再往下又肉又圆的臀瓣中间还没来得及清理就想睡了。又累坏小家伙了吧，他想，愉快地笑笑，那也不介意更累一点了。

“嗯⋯⋯？”

Matt睡到一半，觉得自己就要舒服地落到地上了，熟悉的被操弄挑逗的快感忽然开始复苏。男人就着方便的背后位再次撑开他狠狠占有，Matt昏昏欲睡糊里糊涂的，受到过的良好培训暂时忘到脑后，不满地哼哼着，但是很快被男人高超的技巧征服，难耐地渴求更多。

雄性的掠夺欲和满足感在Ben的胸腔里膨胀着，他搂住身下的小宝贝，含着薄薄的耳廓诱哄他乖巧听话，抑制不住翻涌的情潮又要了他一次。射精过后才发现，他不知不觉对小情人说了很多不会对别人说的爱语，但是小家伙看起来却没听进去，闭着眼半睡着似的喘息着，像对他的过度索取不太满意。

“你会习惯我的，你已经习惯了。”

Matt在高潮余韵里睡熟了，恍惚听到有人这么对他说。也可能是他在做梦，但是这句话却像个魔咒，在他还没意识到时就鲸吞蚕食了他。

 

他一天比一天习惯了佩戴药用功能的小兔尾，越来越像只被人类圈养驯化的温顺小兔，在男人办公时自己看书上网打游戏，有吃不完的零食，厨师做的菜也很合他口味，不用为生计担心，什么都不用担心。

可以说，这是他从出生到长大，过得最舒适开心的一段时间。唯一美中不足的，就是自从那天他被男人捉脏后，就一直没有离开过这间暗藏玄机的顶层豪宅。偶尔闷久了他也想出去走走，但是既然屋主也一直陪着他没离开，他也就默认听从男人的安排，没有提出异议。毕竟掌管诺大一个集团公司的总裁都放弃社交应酬，足不出户在家办公，Matt就更找不到理由了。目前为止，这还算不上什么大事，而且他相信，如果他提出来Ben会准许他离开的。

大概。

还好Ben是个很有趣的人，言谈幽默，阅历丰富，随便一件事都能讲得引人入胜。他说亲自教导他，就真的每天都给他“上一会儿课”，非常形象生动，让人久久不能忘的那种，比如那天的历史地理课。与世隔绝的日子过久了，他甚至有点爱上这种和爱人朝夕相对，隐居避世的生活。

以前他居无定所，从没想过自己会爱上什么人，现在他也不确定对男人是出于仰慕强者的人类本能，还是贪图他的财富或者性感英俊的外表，不知道他们之间是否能称得上是爱情，不过他确定的是，他确实对男人产生了感情。从来没有人对他这么好过，他再铁石心肠也很难无动于衷。

男人身上很暖，又强壮结实，他每晚抱着睡感到无比安心。

因为前一晚通常都会有大量运动，Matt一般都能一觉睡到太阳高升。不过这天Ben教他怎么做调酒，他忘记告诉Ben他对马鞭草过敏，可能不小心错喝了两杯，晚上被难受醒，他不想打扰枕边人的睡眠，想起好像在客厅还是哪里看到过医药箱，便悄悄起身去找点药吃。

他披上睡袍，一个人穿过寂静空旷的长厅。采光很好的大幅落地窗蒙上厚厚的窗帘，只开了盏昏暗的小壁灯，他一步一步往前，好像趟开一条深不见底的暗河。

摸黑找了会儿没找到，不过意外发现密室的暗门没合拢，可能是Ben忘记关上了。Matt忽然想起好像就是在密室看到的，拍了下额头，侧身从门边走了进去。

但是他又记错了，还是被打扫的佣人收了起来？

Matt闷头寻思着，头又晕得厉害，胃里阵阵泛酸。他扶墙闭眼休息，等这阵压得人眼前发黑的作呕感过去。不知不觉全身重量都抵到墙上，忽然身体一轻，差点折翻过去。

他无意中碰开了一扇门。

一扇在密室里通向另一个密室的门。

等适应了周围黑漆漆的光线，Matt打量四周，不禁张开唇。

因为出身限制，他没有读过很多书，不过有一则童话他是知道的。有个胡须很重的有钱人家里也有间密室，并且不准任何人进入。那个密室里挂满他妻子们的尸体，如果谁不小心看到，也会落得同样的下场。

眼前的密室没那么浓重的血腥，虽然也和血腥托不了干系。Matt不懂Ben为什么要在家里藏一个枪械室，三面壁橱以及中间的桌柜，横竖摆满各种型号的长枪短炮，仿佛一个小型枪支博物馆，或者军火库。Matt忽然觉得也许外面那间密室的真正用途其实是掩盖这里。

他定在原地无法迈出一步。其实和奇怪的性癖相比这也算不上什么特别过分的了。他思考着是不是应该转身回去装作没来过这里。

不过，已经来不及了。

黑漆漆的身后响起熟悉的低音，唯一会出现在这里的另一个人似笑非笑问他，“现在是午夜，你来这里干什么？”

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

7.

上膛的声响在幽暗密室里回荡。

男人经过Matt，走到房间中央像是展台的透明柜前，收拾上面没放进箱子里的枪支。

“我⋯⋯有点不舒服。”Matt咽口口水说，手心里不知何时渗满汗水，额头上也是。

“现在好点了吗？”男人提着枪箱，按下遥控器上的开关，一扇壁柜打开，他把箱子一一放进去，头也没回地问男孩。

“好点了。”Matt违心地回答，觉得胃也开始痛了。

“你真可爱。”和Matt一样直接从床上下来，Ben没穿上衣，全身只有一条松垮的运动睡裤，裸露着健硕的肌肉向Matt走过来，看似随意的似笑非笑说。“来这里竟然让你觉得好点了。”

如果Matt能像平时那样清醒和机警，会发现Ben连鞋也没穿，赤脚踩在地板上，显然看到他不见了就急忙起身来找他，并不像看起来的那样不经心和从容。

“先去给你找点药，如果还不舒服的话，我们就做点让你觉得舒服的事。”

Ben几步走到Matt面前，抬起他的下巴，最后半句话几乎用气声送进他耳朵里。

Matt想动一动或者挤出点笑容回应他，却像陷入蛛网里被毒液钉住的小昆虫，浑身僵硬，最后被男人半搂着架回卧室。

 

金发蓬乱的男孩像个被摆布的玩偶，坐在床边被喂着吃了抗过敏药和安神片，然后被放进被子里，盖好。

男人完成一系列动作，满意躺到他旁边，按熄了灯。

月光薄薄的影子印在大床上。过了会儿，寂静的深夜里，男人低声问他，“还没睡着？”

Matt软软嗯了声，声音很小，不过答得很快，的确是还没睡着。

男人听到低笑一声，一翻身压到Matt身上。肌肉鼓胀的手臂撑在他头侧。男人瞳色深谙，夜里的眼神更幽暗不见底，重重压在头顶，Matt被迫抬头看他，又觉得自己什么都看不到。

Ben低头覆向了他。

 

“你知道，日式料理中有个重要元素，名为‘出汁’。”男人微微抬起冒汗的胸膛，厚实的身板整个把颤抖的男孩罩在身下，大手从尖俏的脸蛋摸到青涩的前胸，一边继续向下一边说道，“旨在提取出浓缩的美味，最大限度带出其天然鲜美的本真味道，滋润浸入其中的其他食物，并将之升华。”

Ben说着轻嗅Matt汗湿的发间，他的手已经握住男孩粉嫩的下身，极有经验的放在手里揉搓，埋在男孩体内胀大的器官一刻不停的进出研磨。

服下的药物终于开始见效，并且伴随着明显的副作用——Matt仿佛泡软的身体一秒比一秒感到发昏发沉，男人的声音隔着厚厚的浓雾一点点穿透进他，让他觉得自己也好似正被萃取着。

被浸泡，蒸发，在火上。雾气升腾，那是源自内部鲜美的原味。

“但是这些很考验技巧和经验。”低沉的男音持续道，“原料本身是否足够优质。是否按照严格的时限采摘，制取。提取出汁的过程火候的掌握，时机的掌握，是否做到恰到好处。”

Matt的前面到了高潮边缘，被男人很把握时机地放开了，嫩嫩的肉茎滴着水翘上去，夹在两人的腰腹间。

“嗯⋯⋯”

像陷入昏迷的男孩鼻腔里不满地哼唧抱怨，抓了把额前软趴趴的金色前发，红润的舌尖在唇缝后若隐若现。

Ben捉住他乱摸的小手按到头顶，强壮的腰胯悬在上面蓄势待发。

“不过，一旦制作完成，将会得到完全符合自己心意的无上美味。鲜甜，香浓，让人活过来的清澈汤汁。”

Matt重重呻吟出声，骤然加快和加重的冲力让他下意抱紧身上的人寻求安稳。男人慢悠悠的抽插一下子变强，像刚刚的蓄力都是为了此刻的爆发。男孩的大腿被迫分得更开，嫩生生的肉穴被塞到最满，吃力吞紧男人的巨大。

不断晃动着。

湿湿嗒嗒捣烂绞紧的水声像从Matt脑海里长出来。Ben刚刚说的那个词太生动，扑哧扑哧，湿漉漉的，犹如此刻在对他做的事。

被撑满的肠道里不断榨出汁水。

更或者，他整个人都水淋淋热腾腾，正在从内熟透，甜美融化开。

一种自己正在消失，变成另外的液体或气体形态重新塑造的感觉让他不安地将男人抱得更紧，也绞得更紧。Ben粗重喘息着，在他耳边安慰，亲吻，叫他不用怕，安心放松交给他。

 

等Matt清醒过来已经是第二天的下午。

Ben坐在床前，他一睁眼被西装笔挺，好整以暇等待他的男人吓了一跳，身体带着入睡前不安的记忆，一清醒过来，马上记起之前发生了什么，呆呆看着身影笼罩住他，唇角淡笑的人。

“起床吧，带你去个地方。”Ben摸摸他的头说。

 

这是两个多月来Matt第一次踏出公寓大门。

车窗外景物飞逝，看到熟悉的街景，竟有种恍如隔世的错觉，但是细想又仿佛近在昨日，没觉得过了这么久。

Matt知道自己犯了错，看到男人不发一语若无其事的反应，加重了心里的断定，他大概不小心触碰了Ben的逆鳞，现在把他带出去八成是要灭口了。

其实Ben完全不用担心，他什么都不会说，也什么都没看到，虽然知道了一些Ben的秘密，但都是无伤大雅的不是么？为什么要这样对他。

忽然就觉得很委屈，Matt低头，久违的街景也不想看。旁边的男人感受到他低落的情绪，靠近他柔声问，“怎么精神还不好，还在难受吗？”

蓬软的金色小脑袋摇了摇，Matt想说点什么，最后只是嘟起嘴望向窗外。

轿车驶过市中心，热闹的景色逐渐冷清，像证实Matt的猜测一般，最后在荒僻的郊外停了下来。

 

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

8.

深秋的风穿透Matt的外套，他垂着头，下巴尖缩进立起的衣领里，拖着地面前行的视线里只有男人大步向前的长腿，以及他手里拎着的黑色派力肯防护箱。

Matt很明白箱子里装的是什么。

Ben身高腿长，步幅很大，不一会儿Matt就落到他身后。优雅的中年男人即使出门到荒郊野外也穿着长大衣，西装套装，铁灰色的衣摆迎风猎猎，Matt不觉嘲笑自己死到临头还不舍地眷恋对方慑人的雄性气息。

一直到他们走进一幢废弃的医院建筑，登上楼顶，他都没有抬头。

防护箱在他眼皮底下被打开，毫不意外看到里面待组装的狙击步枪。

需要动用这个阵仗么。Matt看着专注冷静组装枪械的男人，咬紧嘴唇。对方看起来丝毫没有犹豫或留恋的样子，明明在车上还握过他的手，关心地询问他是不是还不舒服。在最后的这点时间里终于不再伪装了么。

“免费演示只做一次，记不住下次就要付费了。”支上两脚架，准备工作完毕就位，男人抬头似笑非笑对他说，最后还意有所指眨下眼，一贯风流的调笑语气。

正在为自己默哀的Matt终于察觉到了不对劲，偏头看着Ben，困惑地微启嘴唇，“为、为什么⋯⋯”

“过来。”

男人把他叫到枪后，从后面覆住了他。

 

“看仔细，这个案子难度不大，给你三天时间，够了吧？”

瞄准器里出现的是两公里外的一所庄园宅邸，身后的男人为他锁定在建筑的第二层，从一排窗口前平稳地一一扫过去。早餐室，会客厅，书房，大理石浴室，卧室套间等等，一贯堂皇气派的装饰，流淌着诱人的财富气息。

“但是⋯⋯”瞄具后的蓝眼睛微微侧看，不解地问，“这是为什么？”

“你不想出来散心么？”男人低头吻吻他的耳廓，轻声问。

Matt正像电影里的专业杀手般趴在在顶楼架设的狙击枪后，不同的是，他看起来并不专心，反而有点茫然和魂不守舍，被身后衣冠楚楚的高大男人整个圈住，像个被手把手教导的小朋友。

“专心点，告诉我都看到了什么。”Ben全身压在他的身上，双手握着他的双手摆出标准的射击动作，指示他现在该做些什么。

身下的水泥地面很冷，但是身上男人拥裹的热度很强，Matt额头冒汗，轻轻舔舔嘴唇答道，“客厅的罗马石柱很漂亮。”

得到一声不置可否的哼声，示意他继续说下去。Matt脸上发热，知道自己答的有点蠢，尽力按捺纷乱的心思，冷静下来定神细看。

在Ben的家里长住后，Matt不知不觉很熟悉这类上层富人家中的摆设和布局，知道安全系统的运作方式，值钱的东西一般放在哪里，会客室的联邦时期风格的家具和银器，桃花心木柜子里古老家族流传的盾形纹章，以及走廊里布歇的挂画，虽然不如Ben家里够看，但也是不错的下手对象了。

“小家伙第一眼就看到裸女画么？”听完Matt的汇报，男人笑着在他屁股上掐了一把，“很传神，但是是赝品。”

“这么肯定？”男人手劲很大，热气直往Matt脸上窜，他想解释，最后只是撅嘴小声质问。

“当然，为什么选这里作首个目标，因为我认识房子的主人。”

 

靠买卖证券发家。洗钱，欺诈无一不做，被调查局盯上却一直没有确凿证据。大肆购买艺术品却分不清真假。大部分时间在各处情妇家里，偶尔回来在罗马浴室里泡澡喝酒消磨一下午。几天观察下来，Matt基本掌握了房屋主人的情况和日常动向，像Ben说的，是个很好的下手目标。

“客房里的埃德加·德加倒是真品，不过这不符合你的原则对不对？”决定动手的这天两人进行最后一次观察，Ben放下望远镜对眼前金色的小脑袋说。

Matt听出了他又在揶揄自己，为了方便动手和方便出手，Matt只选能揣进口袋和夹克衫的东西。清楚了之前的担心是误会一场，他仰头，讨好地磨蹭男人下巴上短刺的胡茬，感谢他带自己出来玩，亲自指导给他打掩护。

“那我去了，你想想我们晚上吃什么庆祝。”男孩灿烂笑着说，像去学校参加胸有成竹的比赛，对家长放出大话，还比了个飞吻。

Ben继续留在原地，透过望远镜看着Matt如他们计划好的那样潜入观察多日的宅邸里。

 

打扫房间的佣人是个总板着脸，看起来脾气不太好的中年妇女，大概因为主人经常不在家，工作并不是那么仔细，擦完窗户总忘记上锁，Matt逮到空当，爬上二楼利落地从阳台潜入书房，准备好好活动活动筋骨，愉快地工作一番。

他早就选好下手的物品，身上穿的衣服也有数量和尺寸与之相配的衣袋，以及手套和绳索等常备工具。

一切进行的很顺利，按照计划般十多分钟就采选完毕，准备向窗口打个手势，告诉Ben他要撤退了。

但是敏锐的直觉忽然拉响警报，他听到了微弱的开门声。

“Mary，你看到那条托帕石项链了吗？”

房门打开后，男主人的脚步和问话声顷刻传到Matt眼前。对方一连几天没回来，没想到偏偏在他动手的这天正被撞上。

Matt是个机警聪明的年轻人，马上镇定下来，想到这间书房连着一个小会议室，在男主人关门转身前，利落后退消失在转角处，靠墙松一口气。

问话声还在继续，似乎男主人并未从女佣那里得到满意的信息。当然不会得到，Matt偷笑，因为那条项链正在他的口袋里。

满意于自己的眼光，眼下赶紧脱身才是关键。Matt转头打量会议室寻找出路，房间不大，两扇长窗映着外面的好天气，他一样可以用抓索器翻窗出去，不过这里却是转到了另一个方向，从Ben那里看不到他了。

“我答应了别人项链送她，如果找不到还得去再搞一条相似的。”

Matt刚打开窗，片刻时间男主人的声音跟到了会议室方向，房间里一览无余没有遮挡，只要拐过来走进门，马上一眼看到他。

他翻身越到窗台上，但是感觉已经来不及了。

怦怦心跳得厉害。

只要他挂好抓索，跳到几米高的地面不被发现就可以了。短暂的数秒钟像被无限拉长，随时能绷断。

在静谧清晰的停顿中，忽然响起的手机铃声吓了Matt一跳。

“喂。”

男主人的声音一顿，脚步也一顿，接着语气意外地上扬，“Affleck先生？”

只差一步就被看到了。Matt这时发现自己满头是汗，握着抓索的手心里也是。

“你等我找一下，关于这个项目⋯⋯”

翻找抽屉的声音盖过了说话声，Matt听不清Ben在那头正在跟男主人说什么。反正那都不是重要的，目的只是帮助他脱身。

 

Matt有些心情复杂的回到Ben的身边。回去时男人正在车边悠闲地等着他，电话早已挂断。得手了，Matt也没有很开心的样子，坐在车里还有点闷闷不乐，没注意男人将车开到了一个他意想不到的地方。

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

9.

 

“Matt是个勤奋懂事的好孩子，还很聪明，一学就会，帮了我很多忙。”

男人适时转头看看他，轻轻拍了拍他的大腿，然后自然收回手继续正襟危坐，优雅得体对面前的女院长笑道，“实习期结束后，我很愿意让他留下来继续在公司里帮忙。大家也都很喜欢他，这些是在他的提议下，公司下半年的部分善款预算，他还愿意抽取自己的佣金成立专门的奖学金，奖励福利院里的孩子们。以后的长期合作，我们可以一步一步建立完善，我也希望贵院有更多像Matt这样优秀的孩子到我司任职。”

女院长面容清瘦，微微上了些年纪，这些年为了养育全院的孩子也曾出入高级宴会筹款，不过眼前的状况还是让她愣了好一会儿，没想到小时候调皮捣蛋的Matt能进入那家鼎鼎有名的集团工作，筹集到这么多钱，还带了位常在财经新闻上出现的大人物回来。

“您客气了，Matt能为您工作是他的运气，我该好好谢谢贵司。”她谨慎回道，似乎仍在努力判断和确认目前的状况。隔着一张办公桌，她小心打量了番气场不凡又十分英俊迷人的大集团总裁，目光游移到Matt身上。她很想从Matt那里得到一些肯定的讯息，但是那孩子却一直垂头不看她。蓬软的金发柔顺垂下来，刚好挡住双眼，只让人看到白皙的尖下巴，圆翘的鼻尖，和粉软的脸颊。

以及因为垂头而曝露的一小截白嫩脖颈，在宽大的外套下，女院长不由竟想到了脆弱这个词。

“Matt⋯⋯”她努力将自己的疑问，好奇注入语气里，希望Matt能领会她的意思，说点什么。

Matt的下唇被含在口里反复抿咬。虽然他知道男人无所不能，但是也没想过会大费周折调查他，还投他所好，亲自护航带他用偷来的东西去黑市换成现金，熟稔地帮他讨价还价，在他满心欢喜时措手不及把他带到他长大的地方。

就像是挖出他深埋的伤口，然后尽心竭力呵护起来。

被发丝挡住的蓝眼睛湿润了几次，他咬唇抑制回去，薄薄的鼻翼抽动下，他摸摸泛红的鼻尖，鼓着脸颊瓮声瓮气说，“这是应该的，希望院里能收下。”

 

晚上回到家，Ben接了几个工作电话，洗完澡回到卧室时小家伙已经脱了衣服先睡下，裸着半个雪白的臂膀背对他躺在床上。

Ben擦干发丝走近，看到床上的人正睁眼不知道在想什么，看起来毫无睡意。

他低头在泛着沐浴香气的软嫩脸颊上亲了亲，把人整个抱进怀里躺上床。低沉沙哑的嗓音柔声问，“不高兴了？”

怀里人抬头，蓝眼睛望上来，双手回搂住宽厚的胸膛，小声说，“没有。”

他只是觉得说不出的怪异和不自在。

虽然早习惯和男人赤裸相对，肉体交欢，但是毫无防备让他知道自己在他面前一点秘密都没有，比里里外外都被看尽还让人难堪。

Matt把头埋进男人怀里，听到下面有力的心跳，忽然觉得他被男人强行扒开自己的防护衣，才正视到他们其实这么亲密。

“你看到了，那里是我长大的地方。”被温暖的体温包围，Matt不知怎么情不自禁脱口说出想也没想过要对任何人说的话，“现在已经重新整修过，加装了取暖设备，条件好了很多。不像小时候到了冬天就很冷，大家挤到一起还一边发抖一边入睡。我也不是什么大学生，高中没上完就出去赚钱了，学费不够用，除了筹到的社会善款，剩下的总是大一点的孩子想办法帮更小的同伴解决，我也是这样过来的。但是高中都没毕业找不到像样的工作，只有身手还算灵活，又想赚快钱，就⋯⋯”

说到这里Matt停顿片刻，深嗅了口环绕他的浓厚男人气息，提醒自己他已经从过去走了出来，有了眼下不可思议的境遇。纤细的喉咙吞咽一下，继续说，“刚开始的时候不太喜欢这行。前一秒看起来衣冠楚楚的上层绅士，下一秒就突然摸我屁股，也撞到过流着三层肚皮的老头子侵犯秀美少年的场景，看到他们就倒胃口还要笑脸相迎。直到有一次⋯⋯”

不知什么时候，男人伸手关了床头的壁灯，静谧幽暗的卧室里只有他的声音静静描摹黑夜的轮廓。Matt渐渐陷入某种久远不愿回想的情绪中，却知道有男人庇护他因而大胆向后回望。

他想起什么，声音里透出些浅淡的笑声，“你可能不知道，在船上不是我们第一次碰面。”

Ben一边听他吐露心声，一边在夜里抚摸他的尖下巴，鼓励他继续说下去，听到他这么说，把玩他的长指顿住一秒，抬起他的下颌让他看着自己继续说。

“有一阵我在赌场服务，一天刚换好衣服从更衣室出来上岗，就看到你从面前走了过去。因为你身材高大，很引人注意，不过我在轮盘机后面，你又目不斜视板着脸，没看到我，而我只顾着发呆，一晃神，另一个服务生就窜到你面前替你开门了。”Matt低下头，羞涩地轻笑下，仿佛仍在为落后一步的初见遗憾。“我向人打探到你的名字，那次游轮也是特意参加的⋯⋯对不起，骗了你。”

现在他是真的一点秘密也没有了，Matt咬住嘴唇，突然感到害怕。他并不真的是那些成熟男人喜欢的天真懵懂涉世不深的少年，此刻他让男人也知道这点了，他们的关系是不是也要因此结束了。

“抱歉。”他骗了他，他并不是他喜欢的类型。Matt难过地重复了遍，一时间很想多说点什么挽留男人，然而热气几番上涌，最后只是再一次道歉，“骗了你这么久，真的很抱歉。”

“不用道歉。”Ben圈紧怀里颤抖的腰肢，抬手擦掉尖俏脸蛋上流下的清泪。“还要我再说遍么？你是个好孩子，工作周旋都是为了其他和你一样的孩子。但是让我生气的是⋯⋯”

Ben翻身，高大厚重的身体从上面压住泪流不止的男孩。一边舔吻他脸上的泪痕，一边压低声音说，“让我生气的是，如果我不上那艘游轮，你打算什么时候来见我？让我们晚了这么长时间见面，是不是要惩罚你？”

Matt怎么也止不住眼泪，自己都觉得不好意思，扁嘴透过泪眼望向身上的男人，“我、我愿意被惩罚。”

Ben压得结结实实，两人下身完全贴在一起，Matt感到贴紧他大腿的熟悉的男性器官已经蓄势待发，便伸手主动握住那里，把胀大的性器从男人的睡袍里拿出来，迫不及待塞进自己屁股里。

 

那晚他站在游轮的宴会厅，激动地看到自己要服务的人，面上却不露声色。男人比他想象的还要出手阔绰，性感迷人，拿捏着不远不近的距离逗弄他，让他不知道该不该期盼进一步的接触。

那些看别人做时他并不喜欢的接触。后来在甲板上，没开灯的房间里，男人的大手揽住他的腰，他被迫踮起脚承受的热吻，交缠的呼吸。站在宴会厅里时他尚不知道自己是期待着回拥过去，还是把他推开。

也没想到此刻他会如此渴望违背自然规律被男人撑满，操开，为同性器官意乱神迷。

他握着Ben粗热的阴茎摩擦自己的臀缝，从下往上看着完全笼罩住他的男人，感觉又有水汽要从眼睛里流出来。

 

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

10.

眼里的水汽在男人从他身上抬起身时流了下来。晶莹的一小串泪滴沿着太阳穴汩汩流进耳洞里。

Matt咬紧下唇，手里维持着握住的动作，然而里面却没有任何东西了。

“我⋯⋯”他听到自己酸涩的鼻音，戛然顿住。

“嘘。”男人竖起长指轻轻按住他的嘴唇。

让Matt安心的是，男人只是抬身往床头取个东西，宽厚鼓胀的胸膛很快重新压住了他。

烫热的粗大器官也回到了他的手里。他为这让人安心的重量松了口气，然后看到Ben手里拿来的东西微微愣住了。

“不得不说，这段时间你进步了很多。”男人笑着把手里的蓝色托帕石项链系到Matt的脖子上。

他们是一起去的黑市，Matt还惊讶于Ben这样有头有脸的大集团总裁，还会知道这种地方，并且看起来十分熟门熟路。交易的时候是当着Matt的面，Ben没怎么说话，收货的人却出乎Matt意料报了一个很不错的价格。果然是因人出价，如果不是跟着男人，Matt从来没有这样的待遇。

当时Matt还奇怪，Ben什么珍贵珠宝没见过，这条项链有什么出奇的要留下来。

原来是留给他的么。

昏暗的夜里，蓝色宝石纯透的幽光映着Matt蓝眼睛里的怔忡迷茫，有种无声又惊心动魄的纯真惑人。

Ben看到他的表情，不禁勾勾唇角，“颜色和你的眼睛很配。”

项链原本就设计的比较贴近脖颈，因为是女式的，戴在Matt颈上便像项圈一样，紧紧贴在颈窝和锁骨之间，平添了不一样的情趣。

上方的男人看起来十分满意，当即低头吻上发光的宝石，和一圈圈细致的金链，唇舌灵活的穿过圈链舔舐下面洁白的肌肤。

虽然在遇到Ben以前，Matt没有和男人的经验，不过被调教了这些时间，身体该如何遵从本能，如何体味性爱里的甜蜜滋味，他也不是什么都不知道的新手了。然而此刻表白心迹后，他像是回到了茫然无知的婴儿状态，仅仅是舔吻皮肤就让他的手不知道该放在哪里。

“嗯⋯⋯”Matt老实地泛起战栗，呻吟出声。

头脑里像喝过热酒一样朦胧起来。他有一阵没找到自己的声音，听力，双手甚至身体的感知。当晕眩的朦胧感终于退潮后，他的手已经自动圈住男人宽阔的肩膀，仰头大口喘息娇吟着。

露骨的叫声让人脸红心跳。回归清晰的视线里，Matt越过男人耸动的精悍背肌看到自己大大张开的双腿，正随着男人插入的频率在河里揺浆似的一荡一荡。

他看到自己微微翘起的脚趾，因为体内又准又快的戳刺慌忙向男人投降蜷缩起来。在他无意识的时候，他的全身，包括脚趾都在向男人臣服。

原来真有这样的人，油然而生的强势气场让人不禁甘心拜服。Matt早就知道这一点了，但稍一不留神，还是会在随意的挑逗和亲吻里，驯服到脚趾都轻易蜷起来。

回想不起被插入的过程，不过短暂的空白后，所有感官加倍清晰回来。那根来回穿梭，开拓的巨物，宛如碾压过神经一样碾压过他的肠壁。太巨大，每次插入拔出间，都鲜明得像自己正被拖拽着前进。

一种自己正在被人驰骋的感觉，驾驶他飞向隐秘的极乐之地。

Matt抱紧身上的男人。

 

 

床单是深色的，近距离凝视久了，仿佛在和深夜对视。

Matt指尖擦过纱织细腻的床单，覆在揽住他腰间的手臂上，在男人怀里转过身，面对面凝视他深邃的轮廓和双眼。

“你怪我没早点接近你，那如果我一直不出现，你会带别的男孩子回来吗？以前⋯⋯应该带过吧⋯⋯很多吗？”

两层隐蔽的密室，密室里一套套泛着油光的鞭具，各种用具，娴熟的手法，老道的经验。以男人的年纪，身份和地位，应该没有什么是他没经历过的了。

同样的，Matt早就知道这些，知道这不是自己能过问的，过问了也无济于事。他的头脑大概还是没有清醒过来，犹豫了这么久，这晚良夜借着黑暗的遮挡，终于问出压在心里的思虑。

男人的表情还是一贯的波澜不惊，仿佛仍浸泡在热烈美好的气氛里，温柔无边。

但是Matt能从事这行，正是因为他在这方面有些天赋。

他微微抬头仰望高不可攀的男人，热切地，希冀地。他在暗沉如镜波涛如海的静谧里，听到了自己剧烈的心跳声。

 

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Matt睁开眼时，床的另一边已经空了。

他伸手摸过去，一丝体温也感受不到。仿佛昨晚在男人宽阔如足球场的怀抱里打滚是梦里的事。

并且，稀奇的是，整间公寓里也找不到男人的身影。

Matt裹紧光滑的丝袍，又钻回被窝里。刚刚下床着急了些，没来得及穿鞋，房间里虽然铺着厚厚的地毯，赤脚走一圈也有了些凉意。他无意识的用冰凉的脚底磨蹭自己的小腿，蓝眼睛呆呆望着天花板不知在想什么，过了会儿，悄悄把另一边男人睡过的棉被拖到自己怀里，抱紧。

大概是公司有事吧，前一晚很晚才一起入睡，没听男人说今天要出去。毕竟这几个月来，他都是陪着Matt一起留在家里的。

 

到中午也没接到男人的电话。Matt闲闲躺着懒得起床，等得昏昏沉沉要睡着时，忽然听到有人喊他的名字。

他意识到那是个熟悉的声音，但显然不是男人低沉略带沙哑，总含着莫名情欲味道的嗓音。终于听出声音主人是谁，Matt还以为自己在做梦。

“你怎么来了？”Matt又忘记穿鞋，循着声源跑到客厅，一脸惊诧地问面前的青年，“这里安保很严，你怎么进来的？！”

“你傻了么，做我们这行当然有办法，虽然费了点时间，可总算找到你了！”

Matt看着好友的脸，好一阵说不出话。

一种恍如隔世的感觉像揭开伤疤一样揭穿了他。

“你真是的，这么久没有音信，兄弟担心死了，还以为你被抓住了。找了好多人打听都没消息，唯一的好消息就是没听说你被关进局子里。”

直到头发蓬乱衣衫邋遢的友人大刺刺在客厅转了一圈，无拘无束地打开酒柜拿出一瓶酒，Matt才回过神。

“这个你不能碰。”一把夺过青年手里昂贵的红酒，Matt一边放回原处，一边取出瓶待客用的香槟。还好男人专用的酒杯没被碰到，Matt松口气，拿出客用酒杯，倒杯香槟递给朋友。

看起来懒散的青年眼神却很锐利，明灭不定地看完Matt的一系列动作，接过他递来的酒，却没急着喝，眯起眼把许久不见的Matt从头到脚打量一番。

Matt意识到有些不妥，忙拢紧松开的衣领，捋顺蓬软的金发，不太自在地迎向朋友的审视。

“我记得最后一次电话里你说钓到一个大的，然后我就再也联系不到你了。”过了几秒，朋友收回落在Matt脖颈和衣领上的视线，紧绷的表情突然一松，开玩笑似的说，“我可费了好大劲才找到这里，不过你看起来过的挺好。”

许久不见的Matt明显白净丰润了一圈，连气质都发生了明显的变化，如果是不经意在路上遇到，他觉得自己都不一定能认出Matt来了。另外，虽然只有短短半秒，他也在Matt尚未拉拢领口时注意到，对方白嫩光滑的胸口上，点点散落的吻痕，沿着垂顺的丝料向下，不禁让人怀疑睡袍下的身体是否一丝不挂。

“这是那个男人的家，这段时间你一直在这儿？”

Matt垂下蓝眼睛，点点头。

朋友猛的搓了把脸，再开口时加重了语气说道，“你被他发现了是不是？他不肯放你走？威胁你了吗？”

Matt咬紧嘴唇。他一直没有给他和Ben的关系下过什么定义，本来昨晚有了些头绪，但是早上独自醒来后又像回到了原点。一时不知道该怎么解释，只能迟疑地舔舔嘴唇。

“大不了把偷走的东西找回来！你先和我离开这里，快，趁他还没回来！”

朋友伸手拉Matt，不料Matt却站在原地没有动，他诧异地望过去，被他盯住的人垂下视线，抿紧唇，养出点肉的尖俏脸蛋微微鼓起来，像陷入多么难以启齿的巨大挣扎中。

“你在犹豫什么？有问题我会帮你解决，他们有钱人再无法无天也不能私自扣人，再不走难道你想留下来做女主人？”

一直都在被动反应的Matt像被他最后一个词烫到了，飞快抽回被拉住的手臂，后退一步。被自己咬红的薄软嘴唇微微撅起来郑重对朋友说，“不是你想的那样，我⋯⋯不能和你走。”

“为什么？该不会被我说中了⋯⋯上次在电话里我就觉得不对劲，你是不是被他的钱迷惑了？”

听到他的话，Matt不高兴地沉下脸，正想分辨，灵敏的耳朵捕捉到熟悉的开门声和脚步声，蓝眼睛惊慌睁大，一瞬间脸上褪去所有血色。

“你快⋯⋯不行⋯⋯”Matt拉住朋友，想推他出门，意识到已经晚了，只能找个地方先让他躲起来。

绝对不能让Ben看到家里有别的男人，而且还是来“营救”他的男人。

虽然Ben一直表现得很温和，但是Matt莫名就是知道他并不是看起来那样。陌生男人入侵自己的领地，对任何站在权势顶端，惯于享受独有和尊贵的人来说，都是种绝对的冒犯。

Matt打定主意。碍于时间紧迫，他只能就近将朋友藏到客厅的沙发底下，不过因为空间宽敞，在沙发底下也很容易暴露。

玄关传来了关门声。男人正在换鞋。

换个地方藏身或者回卧室找块毛毯盖住都来不及了，Matt没时间多想，匆忙脱下唯一遮身的睡袍铺到沙发上，挡住下面明显的空当。

换过轻便居家鞋，Ben的脚步加快加轻，也更加不可捉摸，几步就绕过转角，走进客厅里。

接着，他为映入眼帘的意想不到的景色停住脚。

 

午后阳光很好，经过客厅纱帘的过滤，淡薄的白光笼罩在刚剥开的洁白裸体上。

白润的背部线条流畅向下收紧，腰臀间明显凹下起伏的曲线因为趴卧的姿势进一步加深。

听到他的声响，赤裸的双腿敏感夹紧。

金色的发丝晃动。Matt扭过头，蓝眼睛有些不知所措地望了过来。

 

 

tbc


End file.
